Arasoi to Kiss
by Stiffy-Kida
Summary: Über Dearkas und Yzaks Kindheit und Academyzeit... darüber, wie Dearka sich seinen Gefühlen bewusst wird... und von der Zeit im Krieg...


_**Arasoi to Kissu**_  
**  
Warnung:** Yaoi  
**Pairing:** Miguel x Dearka, Dearka x Yzak  
**  
Feedback:** Ich würde mich SEHR darüber freuen! Um Feedback zu geben, schreibt mir doch bitte entweder ne eMail oder schreibt es in den passenden Tread bei uns im Forum.  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir (will aba Dearka haben! heul)...  
**  
Widmung:** Ich widme diese Story littleblaze... Eigentlich hatte ich nie vor eine Story zu GS zu schreiben, aber als ich bei ihr war haben wir irgendwann Nachts ne Anfangsidee entwickelt und da entstand dann diese Geschichte draus... Ich hab dich lieb, Maus, danke (für alles!)  
**  
Kommentar: **  
BITTE LESEN:  
1. Höchstwahrscheinlich ist besonders Miguel OOC... Da er so gut wie gar nicht im Anime vorkommt und ich sonst fast nichts mir ihm kenne, habe ich leider keine wirkliche Ahnung, wie er sich so verhält... Bei mir ist er wahrscheinlich zu umgänglich geworden... na ja, verzeiht es mir ... Auch weiß ich nicht, wie alt er ist... für mich war er vom Gefühl immer so 2 Jahre älter als Yzak & Dearka... so nun auch hier...  
2. Was die Academy und überhaupt Schulbildung etc. angeht, damit kenn ich mich leider nicht so aus... hab daher meine eigenen Ideen entwickelt und das so eingerichtet, wie es mir gefällt  
3. Ich hoffe ich habe Yzak und Dearka einigermaßen gut hinbekommen  
4. Im Moment spielt die Geschichte in der Vergangenheit (noch vor Gundam Seed)... und ist aus Dearkas Sicht geschrieben... Irgendwann wird es jedoch wieder in die Gegenwart übergehen... daher auch ab und zu ‚gegenwärtige' Zwischenbemerkungen  
5. Dies hier ist wie ihr sehr erst mal nur der 1. Part... ich hoffe das dem bald weitere folgen

**PART 1**

Wir kennen uns, seit ich denken kann. Schon als kleine Kinder haben wir jeden Tag die Zeit miteinander verbracht. Während ich immer allen möglichen Scheiß ausheckte, versuchte er fast jedes Mal mich daran zu hindern. Dies ging sogar so weit, dass er sich irgendwann nicht mehr nur bei mir über mein Benehmen beschwerte, oder bei unseren Eltern, sondern gleich dem höchsten Amt die Sache vortragen wollte.  
Damals waren wir beide 7 Jahre alt... Es war eigentlich mal wieder nur irgendeine Kleinigkeit, ich weiß nicht mal mehr genau, was es diesmal war... Doch er lachte nicht darüber, was ich diesmal fabriziert hatte, sondern stampfte mit geballten Fäusten und hocherhobenem Kopf davon.  
„Yzak! Warte!"  
Ich lief hinter ihm her und um ihn herum, doch er beachtete mich nicht, ging schnurstracks weiter.  
„Wo gehst du hin?"  
Ich weiß noch, dass es mich schon etwas panisch machte, als wir dem Ratzimmer immer näher kamen.  
„Warte!" Ich hielt ihn fest, kurz vor der Tür.  
„Lass mich los!" Er fauchte mich an.  
„Jungs, ihr solltet..."  
„LASS mich los!" Er riss an seinem Arm und ich konnte ihn nicht mehr halten. Er beachtete die Einwände der Offiziere nicht und noch bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte, lief er die letzten Schritte bis zur Tür, riss sie auf und... zu spät war es.  
Noch immer panisch darüber, dass es hier seine Beschwerden loswerden würde, rannte ich ihm hinterher.  
„Yzak!" / „Dearka!"  
Die Stimmen unserer Eltern, als wir unter den Tisch krabbelten... Ich versuchte ihn zu fangen, bekam ihn zu greifen, verlor ihn wieder.  
„Gicho! Dearka-" Er fiel hin, als ich ihn wieder an der Hose zu fassen bekam, rappelte sich sofort wieder auf.  
„Dearka!" Zwei kräftige Arme zogen mich unter dem Tisch hervor und das verärgerte Gesicht meines Vaters tauchte vor mir auf. „Was ist los!"  
„Gicho!" Yzaks Stimme.  
Ich wand mich in Vaters Armen.  
Wie Yzak da stand ist mir jetzt, im Nachhinein, eine süße Erinnerung, doch damals prägte es sich mehr aus Angst in mir ein. Ganz gerade stand er genau vor dem Präsidenten, mit erhobenem Haupt und der Hand an der Stirn. Wie ein kleiner Soldat. Selbst der Präsident konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Was ist denn passiert?" er beugte sich vor und dann hörte er sich seine Beschwerde an... Es war nur etwas kindlich kleines, für uns aber damals ganz großes.  
„Dearka hat..."  
Heute kann ich mir vorstellen, wie sauer die anderen Ratsmitglieder auf uns waren (immerhin waren wir mitten in eine Versammlung gestürzt), doch damals bekam ich nichts davon mit. Ich sah nur Yzak und den Präsidenten... und bekam Angst vor der Strafe.  
Wir wurden raus befördert, kurz nachdem Yzak fertig war. Der Präsident lächelte, sagte, wir sollten uns wieder vertragen und überließ uns unseren Eltern. Mein Vater war zwar wütend, aber er sagte nichts in dem Moment und trug mich vor die Tür.  
Dort standen wir dann eine ganze Weile lang. Yzak mit verschränken Armen und Schmollmund, ich zerknirscht.  
„Und du bist trotzdem blöd!"  
Yzak streck mir die Zunge raus und lief weg, ich ihm sofort hinterher. Draußen bekam ich ihn zu packen. Wir fielen hin und kugelten uns über den Boden. Ich musste lachen, er auch. Und dann war wieder Frieden... zumindest bis zum nächsten Streit.

Es kam ziemlich oft vor, dass wir uns stritten, Yzak zog es dann meistens vor, mich zu ignorieren und ich versuchte ihn wieder zum Lachen zu bekommen, auch wenn dies bei ihm schon immer schwer war...  
An dem Tag, als wir in die Versammlung geplatzt sind, gab es am Abend noch ziemlich Ärger und so passierte es auch kein zweites Mal.  
Trotzdem schafften wir es auch so oft genug, unsere Eltern in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
Doch egal wie oft wir stritten, oder was wir sonst taten... wir waren schon immer die besten Freunde. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass es immer genau so bleiben würde.

Als wir alt genug waren, trugen wir uns bei der Academy von ZAFT ein. Doch auch wenn ich mich am Anfang darauf freut, wurde mir aber ziemlich schnell bewusst, dass sich ab da wohl vieles ändern würde... Dass es ab nun einen großen Unterschied zu unserem vorherigem Leben geben würde.  
Ein Eintritt in die Academy bedeutet, später einmal Soldat zu werden. Und dafür muss man natürlich vorbereitet sein. Dazu steht spezielles Training und viel Lernen auf dem Programm... und außerdem stand uns ein Umzug bevor, in die Wohngebäude Academy.

Eigentlich bedeutete das, dass ich ihn bald so gut wie gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Denn es war ja nicht nur so, dass wir bald ständig etwas zu tun haben würden, sondern auch, dass wir uns in unterschiedlichen Klassen und Wohngebäuden befinden würden... denn diese wurden nach Städten geordnet... Er also Martius, ich Februarius.  
In den letzten freien Wochen vor der Academy beherrschten mich diese Gedanken. Wann immer wir zusammen waren, stellte ich mir vor, dass es bald nicht mehr so sein würde. Ich wusste, dass Yzak merkte, wie mich etwas bedrückte. Er versuchte herauszubekommen, was es war oder mich aufzumuntern... indem er mich reizte, sachte beleidigte oder einen kühlen, sarkastischen Spruch abließ... doch er fragte mich nie direkt, was los war...  
„Freust du dich schon?", fragte ich ihn einmal.  
„Klar!" Er sah mich an. „Endlich lernen wir mal was vernünftiges!"  
Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, ihm zu sagen, wie ich mich fühlte, doch ich ließ es sein. Er würde wohl eh nicht verstehen, wieso es mich so bedrückte... Irgendwie bekam ich Angst, dass er mich gar nicht vermissen würde. Traurig beendete ich das Gespräch sofort und ging zu etwas neuem über... warum fühlte er so anders als ich? Tat es ihm gar nicht weh?  
Nachts im Bett dachte ich oft darüber nach, was eigentlich los war...Ich wusste zwar, dass ich auf keinen Fall von ihm getrennt sein wollte, doch verstehen tat ich es dennoch nicht so ganz... Wenn es ihm nichts ausmachte, stimmte dann etwas nicht mit mir? Aber war es nicht normal, dass ich es traurig fand, dass ich bald gar nichts mehr mit ihm unternehmen könnte?  
Über diese ganzen Punkte hatte ich zuvor nie nachgedacht... mir war immer klar gewesen, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben würde... Nun aber holte mich die Realität ein...

Unsere Freundschaft war durch den guten Kontakt unserer Eltern entstanden. Sie hatten uns in den Kindergarten auf Aprilius 1 gesteckt, damit wir immer ganz in ihrer Nähe waren... Danach besuchten wir dort gemeinsam Unter- und Mittelstufe... Und da wir eigentlich fast immer auf unsere Eltern warteten, bis diese nach Hause gingen, verbrachten wir die Nachmittage zusammen, oft auch bis Abends.  
Doch das alles würde bald vorbei sein... Warum fiel es mir bloß so schwer, das zu akzeptieren? Warum wollte ich nicht... loslassen?

Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem die Briefe mit den Zimmernummern verteilt wurden. Ich schrieb Yzak eine eMail, kurz nachdem ich meinen Brief geöffnet hatte, und teilte ihm meine Zimmernummer mit, innerlich auf alles gefasst... Doch dann kam als Antwort nur zwei Worte. Ich auch  
Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, wie ich mich in dem Moment fühlte. Damals war es für mich wohl die schönste Nachricht, die ich mir vorstellen konnte. Wir würden ein Zimmer teile, würden somit auch in die Selbe Klasse gehen und die gleichen Trainingszeiten haben... Ich hatte das Gefühl, fliegen zu können.  
Die nächsten Tage lief ich wahrscheinlich immer mit einem dämlichen Grinsen durch die Gegend. Plötzlich konnte ich den Umzug in die Academy kaum noch erwarten... Ab jetzt würde ich mit ihm zusammen wohnen...  
Ich glaube ich freute mich über das Ganze mehr, als ich es sollte...

Yzak hingegen stand dem Ganzen mal wieder recht kühl gegenüber. Was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet?  
Ständig machte er blöde Bemerkungen – dass er mich nun doch nicht endlich los sein würde, und ähnliches – doch trotzdem wusste ich irgendwie, dass es ihn eigentlich genauso freute wie mich...

Über meine extremen Gefühle, was die Zimmerwahl betrifft, dachte ich lange nicht mehr nach. Was war schon falsch an meiner Freude?  
Folglich dauerte es ziemlich lange, bis mir auch andere Dinge bewusst wurden. Dass es mir zum Beispiel nichts ausmachte, ihn abends einfach nur anzuschauen, wie er am Schreibtisch seine Aufgaben erledigte.. oder dass ich jedes Mal unglaublich happy wurde, wenn er mir eines seiner seltenen Lächeln schenkte...  
Immer mehr Fragen kamen in mir auf..  
Wieso bloß genügte es mir schon, einfach nur in seiner Nähe sein zu können?  
Wieso ließ ich mir fast alles, was er sagte, gefallen?  
Wieso störte es mich, wenn er mit anderen mehr als nur ein paar Sätze wechselte?  
Wieso... zog es mich immer mehr zu ihm hin?  
Dies alles sind Sachen, die ich lange Zeit nicht verstand... Und dass, obwohl es immer schlimmer wurde, nicht nur Monat für Monat, oder Woche für Woche, sondern Tag für Tag...

Auch wenn mir diese Fragen ständig durch den Kopf gingen, fand ich keine Antwort darauf, auch wenn sie mir heute so leicht fällt...  
Ich redete nie mit jemandem darüber, auch wenn ich ständig das Bedürfnis danach hatte... doch wem hätte ich es schon sagen sollen? Ihm selbst ganz bestimmt nicht, würde er mich doch zum größten Idioten von PLANT erklären lassen... Irgendwann schob ich es einfach auf die Pubertät... das alles waren bestimmt nur Hirngespinste...

Es war am Anfang unseres letzten Jahres an der Academy, als ich das Ganze endlich begriff. Ich war damals gerade 15 geworden.  
Es begann an einem ganz normalen Tag, an dem wir mal wieder Nahkampftraining hatten. Die Trainingspartner waren am Anfang des Jahres festgelegt worden, und so kämpfte ich auch diesmal wieder mit dem 2 Jahre älteren Miguel, der als so eine Art Trainer fungierte. Eigentlich war er mir körperlich überlegen, dennoch hatte ich es schon ein paar Mal geschafft, ihn mit Tricks zu erledigen. Das Training mit ihm machte Spaß, auch wenn ich Yzak vorgezogen hätte...  
An dem besagten Tag, bot er mir an, dass wir um Einsätze kämpfen könnten...  
„Um was denn?" Ich nahm den Holzstock entgegen, den er mir zuwarf.  
„Wenn ich gegen dich gewinne, beantwortest du mir eine Frage..."  
Ich zog die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Und wenn ich gewinne?"  
„Keine Ahnung... denk dir was aus..." Herausfordernd sah er mich an.  
Ich zögerte lange, bevor ich etwas vorschlug. „Dann... setzt du dich für einen Änderung der Trainingspartner ein, so dass ich gegen Yzak kämpfen kann..."  
Er wirkte einen Moment überrascht, doch dann grinste er und streckte mir die Hand hin.  
„Okay!"  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich an dem Tag wirklich eine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Ich hatte schlecht geschlafen in der vergangenen Nacht. Trotzdem nahm ich seine Herausforderung an... Vielleicht einfach aus dem Reiz heraus... und was konnte er mich schon schlimmes fragen?

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, Sex mit einem anderen Mann zu haben?"  
Seine Frage, ließ mich aus allen Wolken fallen.  
Ich hatte den Kampf verloren... zwar knapp, aber ich hatte verloren. Miguel hatte gesagt, ich solle am Abend in sein Zimmer kommen...  
Im Laufe des Nachmittags waren mir alle möglichen Fragen durch den Kopf gegangen... doch mit so etwas hätte ich niemals gerechnet.  
Vollkommen aus meiner Welt gerissen, starrte ich ihn an. Was sollte so eine verrückte Frage? Wie kam er darauf, mich so etwas zu fragen?  
„Wie bitte?" Meine Stimme war ganz flach. Er grinste, ich wurde rot.  
Doch am meisten ärgerte mich, dass ich seine Frage nicht ganz einfach angewidert mit ‚Nein' beantworten konnte...  
„Komm schon... ist doch eine ganz einfache Frage... Würdest du?"  
Er kam mir näher. Erschrocken rutschte ich ein Stück auf dem Bett zur Seite. Es war ziemlich dunkel um uns herum. Nur das Licht auf seinem Nachttisch brannte. Es warf Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Am liebsten wollte ich aufspringen und wegrennen.  
Wieso erschreckte seine Frage mich so? Wieso verwirrte sie mich?  
Mit einem Mann... Sex mit einem Mann... Wahrscheinlich wurde ich immer röter, desto länger ich darüber nachdachte...  
Sag einfach ‚Nein' und renn weg... Das was er da fragt, ist widerlich... es ist...  
„Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht..."  
Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Wo war bloß meine ganze Coolness geblieben?  
„Dann frag ich anders..." Er kam näher, streckte die Hand aus, doch ich wich vor ihr zurück.  
„Kannst du dir vorstellen... mit mir zu schlafen?"  
Als er das ausgesprochen hatte, schien sich mit einem Mal alles zu drehen. Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Hatte er wirklich... Wie kam er auf so was...  
Ich war vollends verwirrt in dem Moment.  
„Ich... das..."  
Ich sprang auf und wollte weg. Eine Hand hielt mich fest. Sie war heiß und brannte auf meiner Haut.  
Er zog mich zurück zu sich aufs Bett und plötzlich war er ganz dicht vor mir.  
„Es ist ganz einfach... sag einfach ja oder nein..."  
Und dann küsste er mich, noch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
Seine Lippen drückten sich auf meine und eine Hand in meinem Nacken hielt mich fest. Erst wollte ich mich wehren und ihn von mir stoßen... doch dann verließ mich die Kraft dazu. Seine Lippen auf meinen fühlten sich toll an...  
Ich schloss meine Augen.  
Ich wollte... verdammt, ja... plötzlich wollte ich das hier...  
Ich umschlang ihn und erwiderte den Kuss. Sein Mund war warm, ebenso wie seine Hände... Sein ganzer Körper war unglaublich heiß... und meiner glich sich dem an.  
Heftig atmend umschlangen wir einander, pressten unsere Körper gegeneinander und spürten uns...  
Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich nun einem anderen Menschen so nahe...

Als es vorbei war, klebte mein hitziger Körper an seinem. Ich fühlte mich unglaublich fertig und dennoch irgendwie gut... Und ich verstand nicht, wie es dazu kommen konnte.  
Als ich mich bereit fühlte, aufzustehen, zog ich mich schnell an und verschwand aus seinem Zimmer. Er versuchte mich aufzuhalten, doch ich riss mich los.  
Wie um alles in der Welt...

Yzak sah mich verwirrt an, als ich vollkommen aufgewühlt in unser Zimmer kam.  
Ich verschwand ohne ein Wort im Bad.  
Unter dem Wasser, starrte ich vor mich hin. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen an meiner Brust entlang, meinen Bauch hinunter... den Weg, den Miguel gegangen war.  
Ich hatte mit ihm geschlafen, wenn man es schon so nennen konnte... wir hatten einander berührt und zur Extase gebracht...  
Nur den letzten Schritt zum richtigen Sex, den hatte er nicht versucht... Ich glaube, ich war ziemlich froh darüber... Aber wahrscheinlich hätte ich alles andere in dem Moment auch noch zugelassen...  
Verdammt, mich verwirrte das Ganze doch so schon viel zu sehr.  
Er war ein Mann, verdammt... Seine Brust war so flach wie meine... und doch hatte es sich so toll angefühlt, als sie sich gegen mich presste... Er hatte mich so erregt, seine Erektion zu spüren... Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl... Ich hatte es gewollt... verdammt, und wie sehr ich es gewollt hatte...

Wirklich geklärt hatte sich mein Kopf nicht, als ich die Dusche wieder verließ. Noch immer fühlte mein Körper sich merkwürdig an... oder vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein...  
Ich legte mich ins Bett. Eigentlich gab es noch ein paar Aufgaben zu erledigen, doch ich fühlte mich nicht bereit dazu. Und so lag ich da und sah Yzak dabei zu, wie er seine erledigte.  
Das mit Miguel... Es war etwas wirklich merkwürdiges irgendwie... wieso hatte ich es zugelassen? Mehr noch... wieso hatte es mir gefallen...  
War ich etwa... schwul?

Es war kein erholsamer Schlaf in der Nacht. Ein paar Mal wachte ich auf... und einmal träumte ich einen komischen Traum, in dem Miguel und auch Yzak vorkamen... Schon am Morgen konnte ich mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern.

Als ich Miguel am Nachmittag sah, schaffte ich es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen... Ich war froh darüber, dass kein Training an diesem Tag war.  
Auch bei Yzak fiel es mir schwer, Blickkontakt zu halten... Was war bloß los mit mir? Und warum schlug mein Herz in seiner Nähe so schnell? War das immer so gewesen?

Am Abend saß ich in unserem Zimmer über ein paar Aufgaben. Ich konnte mich nicht wirklich auf irgendwas konzentrieren. Noch immer war mein Kopf von allen möglichen Gedanken. Ich verstand nicht, wieso es mich selbst jetzt noch nicht anwiderte. Das was ich mit Miguel gemacht hatte, war nicht normal... Er war ein Junge, wie ich... Wieso bloß hatte es mir so gefallen?  
Es klopfte an der Tür irgendwann, und ich stellte erschrocken fest, dass ich nur bis Aufgabe 3 gekommen war. Miguel kam herein und mein Herz blieb einen Moment lang stehen. Was wollte er hier?  
„Yzak, ich glaub der Professor sucht dich...", sagte er.  
„Was will er?"  
„Keine Ahnung..."  
Yzak nickte und verließ den Raum. Ich wollte es ihm gleichtun, doch Miguel hielt mich fest.  
„Ich muss mit dir reden..." Er sah mich direkt an und mein Herz raste. Eigentlich hätte ich ihm gerne gesagt, dass ich nicht wollte... hätte ihn gerne rausgeschickt... doch ich tat es nicht. Stattdessen nickte ich nun.  
Miguel zog mich zurück zu meinem Bett und drückte mich darauf, setzte sich neben mich.  
„Mochtest du es nicht?"  
Wahrscheinlich wurde ich sofort knallrot, als er diese Frage ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Musst du so direkt sein?", grummelte ich und fühlte mich dämlich. Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und weggerannt.  
Stattdessen blieb ich sitzen und fühlte mich komisch.  
„Manchmal schon, ja..." Er sah mich eindringlich an. „Also?"  
Ich legte die richtigen Worte in meinem Kopf hin und her. Was sollte ich denn bitte antworten? Mochte ich es nicht...?  
„Doch... irgendwie schon... es ist nur..."  
„Es verwirrt dich..."  
„Ja..."  
„Das verstehe ich..."  
Miguel kam mir näher. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ganz weich, aber er lächelte nicht. Ich sah seine Lippen an.  
„Bist du schwul?", fragte ich zögernd.  
Ein Nicken. „Obwohl es auch Frauen gibt, die ich mag..."  
Er streckte die Hand aus und seine Finger berührten mich zärtlich an der Wange. Die warme Berührung ließ mich die Augen schließen. Es war einfach ein schönes Gefühl. Ich wollte es nicht vergehen lassen. Sein Atem kam nahe und dann seine Lippen. Er küsste mich... und wie schon gestern, ließ ich es geschehen. Warum störte es mich nicht?  
Stattdessen erwiderte ich den Kuss sogar und zog Miguel näher an mich.  
Fast im selben Moment hörte ich, wie die Tür aufging. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum.  
Yzak!  
Mein Herz begann wie wild zu hämmern. Verdammt, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er stand vor uns mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund... So erschrocken, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Und bevor ich noch irgendetwas tun konnte, drehte er sich auch schon wieder um und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
„Yzak!" Ich sprang auf.  
Mein Herz raste wahrscheinlich so schnell wie noch nie zuvor. Eine Hand hielt mich fest. Miguel zog mich zu sich.  
„Lass mich los! Er... Er..." Ich wand mich in seinem Griff. „Er versteht das alles falsch..."  
Seine Augen... sie waren so hasserfüllt...  
„Dearka!"  
„Verdammt! Lass mich los!"  
„Dearka!"  
Miguel packte mich an den Schultern und sah mich fest an. Ich hörte auf, mich zu wehren.  
„Beruhig dich, okay?"  
„Aber er... das..."  
Ich fühlte mich schwach mit einem Mal. Er hatte uns gesehen... er hat so geschockt geguckt... er... was hielt er jetzt bloß von mir?  
Miguel drückte mich aufs Bett hinunter.  
„Was mach ich denn jetzt?  
Er antwortete nicht, sondern fuhr mir nur sanft mit der Hand den Arm entlang. Ich starrte darauf.  
Yzak hatte mich gesehen... wie ich Miguel geküsst habe... einen anderen Mann...  
„Darf ich dich was fragen?"  
„Ja."  
Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Ich kam mir so schlecht vor, mit einem Mal.  
„Du liebst ihn, oder?"  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, was mir bei diesen Worten durch den Kopf ging. Wahrscheinlich ein riesengroßes ‚WAS'. Vollkommen erstarrt sah ich ihn an. Wie kam er darauf?  
„Wie... wieso... ich meine..."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, fühlte mich überladen. Dies alles hier... das war doch sicher nur ein Traum, oder?  
„Ich habe schon oft darüber nachgedacht... und das gerade... du liebst Yzak, nicht wahr?"  
„Quatsch!" Ich schlug seinen Arm weg und sprang vom Bett auf. „Wie kommst du denn auf so was?" Ich schrie und ballte meine Fäuste. Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich wirklich wütend. Wieso so eine Frage? Am liebsten hätte ich ihn geschlagen.  
„Beruhig dich Dearka... Das war doch nur eine Frage." Er stand auf und hielt mich wieder fest. Seine Augen waren ganz ruhig. Ich schlug seinen Arm nicht weg. „Das, was wir gemacht haben... würdest du es gerne mit Yzak tun?"  
Meine Beine gaben mir nach und ich sank auf meinem Bett zusammen. Plötzlich, bei dieser Frage fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen...  
„Ja...", flüsterte ich mit matter Stimme.  
Miguels Hand berührte meine Schulter, dann zog er mich wieder vom Bett hoch.  
„Dann solltest du ihm nachgehen...", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

**to be continue…**


End file.
